¿por que?
by nenayaoista-7
Summary: ciel le pregunta a sebastian el por que no tomo su alma hace tres años...  contiene lemon


este es mi primer fic yaoi y lemon o_o asi que pidoou pido disculpas si este fic es lo peor que hayan leido

-_-u pues etto ...kuroshitsuji y sus personajes no me pertenece solo lo he usado por diversion

**advertensias:**yaoi,lemon o.o creo que ya.

* * *

¿Por qué?

Sebastián ¿Por qué fuiste tu al que invoque aquel día?-decía ciel mirando hacia el amplio cielo azul del medio día-¿Por qué no tomaste mi alma después de matar a los asesinos de mis padres?

Oh joven amo parece que hoy esta melancólico.-una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro del mayor mientras le servia una taza de te a su amo-tranquilo todo pasa por una razón.

Una mirada de ingenuidad apareció en el rostro ahora de un ciel de dieciséis años.

Así transcurrió otro día en la mansión phantomhive hasta la hora de dormir.

Puedo pasar-se escucho la voz de Sebastián por detrás de la puerta del despacho de ciel.-

Claro Sebastián pasa-ciel se encontraba revisando unos documentos en su escritorio-¿Qué sucede?

Es hora de dormir joven amo-una mirada seductora fue dirigida al menor-mañana tiene muchos compromisos, debe de descansar.

Ah-h s-si a-ahora mismo acabo-el color rojo de sus mejillas se destacaba de la pálida piel de ciel-solo debo ordenar esto antes de dormir y…-ciel se ponía cada vez mas nervioso ante la mirada fija de su mayordomo-¡SEBASTIAN! deja de mirarme-dijo el mas joven con su rostro totalmente teñido de rojo y tirando los documentos al piso.-

Joven amo-se acerco lentamente hasta ciel-es hora de que usted descanse deje esto, lo ordeno mas tarde-dijo con su sonrisa gentil.-

Ciel acepto dejar los documentos y se retiraron ambos del despacho, recorrieron los largos pasillos de la mansión hasta llegar a la habitación de ciel, ya adentro Sebastián comenzó a desvestir a ciel para después ponerle la pijama, rutina diaria, cuando termino ciel se recostó y Sebastián abandono la habitación, por el momento.

Sebastián regreso al despacho y comenzó rápidamente a ordenar todo, después salio y preparo todo para el día siguiente.

Ah-suspiro-que desastre hay aquí –dijo observando la cocina-al parecer bard uso la cocina-dijo con una mirada seria.-

Ja, creí que mantenías el orden –dijo ciel desde el marco de la puerta-al parecer te descuidaste de tus deberes-dijo ciel con un sonrisa de arrogancia.-

-Una mirada severa se mostró en el rostro de Sebastián-joven amo.

¿Uhm?-ciel voltio su rostro hacia Sebastián-que suce…-sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por los labios del demonio que en un beso se unían con los suyos.-

Ciel forcejeo pero Sebastián lo tomo de las muñecas y lo aprisionó contra la pared de la cocina, el joven maestro no pensaba ceder ante su mayordomo, sin embargo las manos de Sebastián soltaron sus muñecas y comenzaron a tocar el joven cuerpo y a acariciarlo, poco a poco ciel empezó a ceder y a disfrutar del apasionado beso y de las caricias de Sebastián, este aprovecho eso e introdujo su lengua en la boca de su amo, una pelea por el dominio de la situación comenzó con sus lenguas ,Sebastián atrajo hacia su cuerpo a ciel de la cintura y este poso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello ciel comenzó a dejarse llevar por Sebastián, las manos del mayordomo levantaron a ciel haciendo que ciel quedara a la altura del mayor y con sus rodillas abiertas de forma que lo cargara en brazos mientras se besaban, el mayor metió su mano dentro del camisón de ciel y se aferro a su joven espalda, haciendo que el menor rompiera el beso para soltar un pequeño gemido, una sonrisa picara se dibujo en el rostro del mayor y el rostro del menor se encontraba sonrojado y su respiración era agitada.

Joven amo al parecer ya ha madurado al grado de saber cuando ser sumiso-pronuncio todo con un tono sarcástico-pero usted debería de dormir ya, a menos que quiera ordenarme otra cosa-bajo a ciel y este con una mirada desconcertada, después de entender la indirecta del mayor dijo-Sebastián te ordeno que por esta noche…-sus mejillas tomaban color rojizo, desvió la mirada y bajo su tono de voz-…esta noche...

-tomo la barbilla del joven con ambas manos obligándolo a verle a los ojos-joven amo, vamos dígalo con un tono firme y mirándome a los ojos, sin trastabillar.

-alejo las manos del mayor de su cara –y si no quiero –dijo el menor-tu no respondiste mis preguntas en la tarde –menciono con brazos cruzados.-

-suspiro hondo-las respuestas son por que usted así lo decidió, al invocarme me eligió y yo lo acepte por su deliciosa, delicada y seductora alma y la razón por la que no tome su alma hace 3 años fue por que deseo poseer su cuerpo en todo el sentido de la palabra joven amo.

Sebastián –la cara de ciel estaba sonrojada hasta las orejas-…t-tu n-no deberías decir eso, s-sabes q-que y-yo estoy compremeti…-la idea de Sebastián sobre el haciéndolo gemir y gritar de placer le paso por su mente-…ah…-su piel se estremeció por la fantasía que estaba pensando dejando escapar ese diminuto gemido.-

-una sonrisa picara apareció en el rostro de Sebastián, se acerco rápidamente pero sin molestar a su amo que tenia sus ojos cerrados –joven amo-susurro al oído de ciel –todo lo que le pasa por su cabeza y mucho mas podría suceder si así lo ordena…-dijo seductoramente al oído del joven amo.-

Sebastián, te doy consentimiento de tocarme por esta noche-dijo ciel controlando sus impulsos de lanzarse sobre el mayor.-

_Yes, my lord-_Sebastián hizo su reverencia para luego tomar a ciel en brazos y llevarlo a su habitación, el mayordomo lo deja en la cama y regresa a la puerta para cerrarla con llave, luego se acerca a su amo lentamente hasta llegar a su cama entonces se recuesta sobre el y comienza a besarlo por la frente ,baja a su nariz ,las mejillas ,llega a su boca y le da un beso de lengua ,ciel rodeo su cuello con sus brazos mientras el mayor se desabotona el saco ,sus labios pasan a el cuello haciendo que ciel gimiera levemente y que su respiración se agitara, Sebastián noto eso y comenzó a desabrochar el camisón de ciel ,ya desnudo el joven el demonio se quito la camisa y los pantalones provocando que el menor se sonrojara y girara su vista a la ventana, Sebastián se termino de desvestir y reanudo los besos ahora comenzando del cuello hacia el pecho de su amo, ahí jugo con los pezones de ciel dándole raciones de placer ,bajo por su abdomen hasta llegar a la entrepierna del joven tomo el miembro de ciel con sus manos y comenzó a masajearlo y esta gemía de placer después lo lamió haciendo que ciel se estremeciera y gimiera y gritara de placer cada vez mas y mas seguido, hasta llegar a el punto donde el mayordomo lo pusiera en su boca y lo chupara una y otra y otra vez excitándose al grado de que lamió el trasero de ciel y lo comenzó a penetrar,ciel del placer se corrio en el abdomen de Sebastián haciendo que este se excitara mas y lo terminara de penetrar para embestirlo.

Ah se-sebas…ah Sebastián ah-decía ciel con su respiración agitada y totalmente excitado.-

Vamos joven amo todavía falta no puede rendirse tan fácil-decía Sebastián mientras embestía a ciel otra vez, haciendo que el joven no parara de gemir y gritar su nombre, esto a su vez excitaba al demonio que tenia todo el deseo por ese cuerpo desde hace 6 años tenia que soltarlo sin dañar a su preciado amo.-

Sebastián de sentó de rodillas poniendo a ciel en su cadera moviéndose dentro del menor, mientras el menor se movía al ritmo que su pareja ,del éxtasis y la lujuria Sebastián se levanto para embestir a ciel en la pared .

El joven amo de espaldas contra la pared empezó a gemir y a aferrarse a la espalda de Sebastián, este saco su miembro de ciel y lo voltio para tenerlo de espaldas a el.

Q-que haces Sebastián –pregunto el joven algo temeroso.-

No se preocupe joven amo lo disfrutara-le dijo su mayordomo seductoramente al oído.-

Sebastián penetro nuevamente a ciel ahora por atrás, ambos se movían a buen ritmo, sin embargo la euforia y lujuria empezó a apoderarse del mayor haciendo que regresara a el menor a la cama y recargarlo en la cabecera mientras lo embestía desenfrenado.

Ah…joven amo…Ah-el demonio gemía.-

Ah…ah…ah…ah…S-Sebastián ah…ah n-no te detengas ah… sigue…ah…sigue –decía el menor entre gemidos y embestidas.-

Ciel por segunda vez se corrio, ahora sobre la cabecera,y Sebastián aun sin poder contenerse le dio un mordisco suave en el cuello a su amo y este se excito al punto de rogar por que Sebastián no se detuviera y este siguió las ordenes de su maestro haciendo que por tercera vez el joven se corriera ,el demonio al verlo tomo a ciel y lo voltio para tenerlo de frente y lo comenzó a besar apasionadamente ,ciel le rodeo el cuello con sus brazos y Sebastián acaricio el cuerpo del menor, pasando las manos por su espalda ,su trasero, su delicada cintura, su pecho ,jugando con sus pezones con las manos hasta bajar a las caderas de ciel ,donde masajeo su entrepierna, haciendo al menor estremecer al paso de sus frías manos a través de todo su delicado cuerpo ,como respuesta ciel pasaba sus delicadas manos por el musculoso pecho de su ahora amante para luego pasar a su espalde su trasero ,suavemente ciel acariciaba los fuertes brazos del demonio que lo hacia perder la cordura ,al estimulo ambos cuerpos se corrieron al mismo tiempo.

Ah…joven amo parece que esta exhausto –decía el demonio con sus ojos carmesí fijados en el desprotegido cuerpo del adolescente.-

Baka todo es tu culpa desenfrenada energía-decía un exhausto joven de dieciséis años con la cabeza hundida en el pecho de mayordomo demonio, voltio sus ojos para verlo y dijo-todavía no te cansas verdad pervertido ¬¬.

-una sonrisa se mostró en el rostro del mayor – ¿como podría cansarme de su adictivo cuerpo?-dijo sacando su miembro de ciel.-

Deacuerdo, puedo seguir si aun deseas tenerme –dijo el menor con sus mejillas rosadas.-

Oh joven amo tomare eso como que aun desea tocarme ¿no es así?-dijo Sebastián sentándose frente a ciel –venga aquí, jugaremos un rato mas-atrajo de a ciel ante el y le dijo-vamos hágalo-pronuncio abriendo las piernas- no tenga temor, joven amo.

Cállate, el problema es que yo….no…no se como hacer eso-dijo con un mayor sonrojo y mirando a su mayordomo, mientras señalaba a Sebastián.-

…esta bien –suspiro-solo tómelo y masajeelo.-

OK-dijo ciel con mirada apenada por no saber hacer el sexo oral a los 16 años-a-así esta bien Sebastián –decía con unos ojos ingenuos.-

Ahora lámelo-dijo señalándolo-

o/O ¿l-lamerlo?-dijo ciel sorprendido por lo que el demonio le decía-p-pero…

-Sebastián le puso un dedo en los labios para que dejara de hablar-así como hace rato se lo hice a usted ¿acaso por la excitación no supo que era lo que le estaba haciendo, joven amo?

¡No! claro que se que estabas….-se sonrojo-¿Qué me hiciste?

-Susurra al oído todo lo que le hizo-Sebastián…-ciel suspira.-

Ciel toma el miembro de su amante y lo comienza a lamer proporcionándole placer a Sebastián luego siguió metiéndolo en su boca y comenzando a chuparlo repetitivamente, eso logro que ciel descubriera un nuevo sabor, ya que Sebastián se corrió en su baca y el lo bebió, todavía mas exhausto que hace unos momentos ciel se recostó junto a el demonio y se puso a descansar.

Buenas noches Sebastián-dijo ciel con una sonrisa, tapándose con su cobija.-

Buenas noches y que descanse joven amo –dijo besando su frente.-

A la mañana siguiente ciel abrió sus ojos y no encontró a Sebastián en su habitación, miro bajo las cobijas y traía puesta la pijama y la cabecera estaba limpia al igual que las sabanas ,se disponía a levantarse para mirar en el espejo si todavía tenia la marca del mordisco ,para saber si todo fue un sueño o real ,sin embargo sus caderas le dolían horrores…comprobado la noche con Sebastián había sido real.

Sebastián –dijo el joven con mirada asesina-

Se levanto con mucho esfuerzo y fue hasta el reloj para saber que hora era, ya que al mediodía tenia compromisos en Londres y…

Era la 1 de la tarde, sentía que le iba a dar un infarto sin embargo las ganas de matar a cierto demonio no lo dejaron morir.

-¡SEBASTIAN!-grito ciel en su rabieta-

Se le ofrece algo joven amo-entro el mayordomo por la puerta, con su cara de buenos días-

Es la 1 de la tarde y se suponía que al mediodía tenia una junta importante –decía el adolescente histérico y señalando al reloj furioso-

Joven amo-Sebastián sonrió y camino hacia su amo cargándole y recostándole en cama-la junta se cancelo desde ayer en la tarde-le dijo con los ojos fijos en el joven.-

¡¿Qué?-dijo ciel intentando salir de la cama –pero entonces ¿por que…-Sebastián pensó en joven-¡Sebastián!Por que no me dijiste, por que me dejaste dormir tan tarde, por queme engañaste anoche y¡ ¿POR QUE DEMONIOS TE ESTAS RIENDO COMO IDIOTA?-dio exaltado ciel-

Si quiere saber, le diré esta noche-dijo seductoramente- y por que se muy lindo cuando se enoja de esa forma.

Que no soy lindo maldita sea-se escuchan los gritos de ciel abajo donde los demás sirvientes estaban-

¡Woah! El joven amo amaneció gruñón –dijo bard, el cocinero, dijo desde la cocina.-

Ahh el joven amo ya se levanto-dijo finny, el jardinero, con una sonrisa en el rostro, desde el patio trasero.-

¡Kyaa! Sebastián acaba de hacer que el joven amo haga un berrinche-dijo marylenne, la mucama, desde la entrada de la mansión, por dentro ,donde estaba desempolvando unos estantes-

Ho Ho Ho-dijo el señor tanaka, el segundo mayordomo, mientras tomaba te en algún lado del la enorme mansión phantomhive.


End file.
